Confession de fin d'année
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Parfois, le besoin de se confesser est plus crucial que le fait de respirer. Alors, on a plus le choix, comme Draco. Il choisit alors d'écrire ce qui le tourmente, le hante, l'asphyxie. Seulement, les choses deviennent compliquées vu que cette confession est adressée à Harry. Comment se dernier réagira-t-il en lisant les mots du blond ? Comment les choses vont se passer entre eux ?


**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Confession de fin d'année

**Rated :** T

**Couples**** :** Draco/Harry

**Genre :** Romance

**Situation :** Débute lors de la septième année d'Harry

* * *

**Particularité :** Ce texte est aussi un cadeau pour tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis mes tout débuts, mais aussi ceux qui m'ont aidé sans même la savoir à tenter de passer au delà de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Ils se reconnaîtront. Bonne année à toutes et tous ! (^-^)

Ps : Sam, merci d'être là pour moi ! Je te souhaite tout particulièrement une bonne année 2011 ! _[En même temps, elle ne peut que bien commencer, je me ramène chez toi le 9 janvier (^-^)]_

**Attention, cet Os n'est malheureusement pas passé à la correction, venant juste de le finir, et souhaitant plus que tout de le posté avant minuit…**

**S'il y a encore du monde arrivé ici, bonne lecture**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

_« Potter, _

_Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de l'année__, comme tu le sais. Et j'écris cette lettre dans ma chambre, celle de préfet en chef, pas loin de la tienne._

_Qui aurait cru d'ailleurs que les deux ennemis de Poudlard seraient un jour obligés de cohabiter ensemble, dans le but de réunifier les maisons ennemies après la guerre ?_

_Pas moi._

_Et en pesant à __la guerre, je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à me dire que… que je te dois la vie. Je n'en ai jamais fait allusion, et toi non plus. Mais je te dois la vie Potter, quoique je fasse. Je ne l'oublierais jamais._

_En cette septième année, que je refais comme tant d'autres élèves, j'ai découvert plusieurs choses, choses que je n'aurais jamais crues découvrir. _

_Premièrement, j'aurais cru que tu en profiterais pour faire tomber toutes les filles à tes pieds, maintenant que tu avais sauvé le monde sorcier des mains de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais non ! Tu joues les prudes effarouchées devant le gente féminine et par-dessus tout, tu restes en couple avec ta rousse._

_Je te vois, le peu de fois où tu viens passer ton temps dans la salle commune de nos appartements avec ta petite amie, hésiter et te sentir gauche._

_J'ai aussi remarqué comme tu détestes quand les gens viennent te __quémander un autographe. Et cela, je n'aurais jamais cru le voir. J'ai toujours pensé que tu aimais la célébrité… Et quand le ministre a voulu te discerner l'ordre de merlin et que tu as refusé avec force… ce discours que tu as prononcé, faisant de chaque combattant pour la paix un héros, comme toi, je me suis rendu compte que je te connaissais pas._

_Et chaque jour depuis le début de cette septième année, cette idée se confirme. Surtout depuis ce fameux soir, celui d'Halloween. Celui où je t'ai retrouvé dans notre salle de bain, complément anéanti, bourré et perdu. Sans oublié que tu étais en train de pleurer._

_Sache que j__e t'ai menti, le lendemain, quand tu t'es réveillais nu dans ton lit. Je t'ai menti en disant que je t'avais retrouvé couvert de vomi et que d'un sort, je t'avais installé dans ton lit et déshabillai, sans plus me soucier de toi._

_Je t'ai menti, et en ce jour, je me confesse à toi._

_Cette nuit là, j'ai perdu pied à te voir comme ça, comme jamais je n'aurais cru te voir. _

_Je me souviens avoir ri__ de toi, juste avant que tu ne lèves tes yeux larmoyants vers moi. Juste avant tout ça, je savais encore qui j'étais et où j'allais._

_Avant que tes yeux si verts ne se posent sur les mien__s moqueurs, je savais encore qui j'étais vraiment. Je savais mon prénom, mon nom, mon rang, ma sexualité, mes envies, mes passions, mes centres d'intérêts…_

_Mais dès que nos regards se sont croisés ce soir là, j'ai tout perdu._

_Je me revois encore m'accroupir devant toi, juste avant que tu ne me sautes dessus et que tu ne te mettes à pleurer sur mon épaule. _

_Je me souvins avoir eu un mouvement de recul face à ton geste. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un pleurait sur moi, et encore moins toi. Mais quand tu t'es accroché à moi comme à une bouée, que tu m'as demandé de rester, de ne pas te laisser seul maintenant que j'étais là, j'ai pris la pire et meilleure décision…_

_Je me suis assis à même le sol et je t'ai tenu compagnie._

_Tu m'avais __alors expliqué que par amitié, tu avais menti à tes amis en disant que tu devais aller à une réception du ministre, et que tu les encourageais à s'amuser au bal donné par McGonagall. Tu avais aussi demandé à Ginny de s'amuser sans toi, n'ayant pas eu d'invitation pour une deuxième personne. Tu leur avais menti pour ne pas leur gâcher leur soirée en amoureux avec ta peine, ni celle de ta petite amie._

_Puis, tu m'as expliqué qu'en cette date, tes parents étaient morts. Je dois t'avouer qu'à ce moment là, je ne m'en souvenais plus._

_Mais tout cela n'est pas le plus important Potter. Le plus important, c'est qu'après t'avoir écouté geindre sur ton malheur, j'ai… j'ai complètement perdu la tête._

_Je ne peu même pas dire que j'étais ivre comme toi, n'ayant rien bu au bal, celui que j'avais quitté ne m'y amusant pas. Peut être étais__-ce dû au fait que tu n'y étais pas, que je ne pouvais pas me moquer de toi avec mes camarades. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai aucunes excuses._

_Et l__e fait est Potter, que ce soir là, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, j'ai aussi parcouru ton visage de ma bouche, embrassant tes larmes salées. _

_Je peux te mentir en disant que tu as répondu à mes baisers, mais tel n'a pas été le cas...au début du moins. Je me rappel avoir dû user de la force pour que tu acceptes le cadeau que je te faisais…_

_Mais__ tu es bien un lion Potter, digne de ta maison. Car la bête s'est vite fait connaître, ce soir la dans la salle de bain._

_Ce qui ne devait rester que de simples baisers a vite été transformé en un déshabillement, une mise à nu. Des enchevêtrements de membre._

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que j'ai profité de ton état d'ébriété pour assouvir mes plus basses envies. Mais le fait est là Potter._

_Moi, j'ai profité de toi cette nuit là. Attention, je ne t'ai pas violé… tu étais consentent et demandeur… très demandeur d'ailleurs. Mais je savais aussi que sans l'alcool dans ton sang, jamais tu n'aurais ouvert tes jambes, jamais tu n'aurais repris ma bouche avec avidité, par peur d'être seul. Jamais, tu n'aurais supplié pour que je te possède… Et jamais au grand jamais, tu n'aurais aimé ça comme tu as aimé cette nuit là._

_J'ai profané ton corps du mien Potter, toute la nuit. A tes demandes, à mes envies… Et au petit matin, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette non sans oublier de prendre garde à ne laisser aucunes traces de mon passage._

_Je te revois encore au petit matin sortir de ta chambre la tête dans le brouillard, me demander avec ta voix habituelle, et pas celle que j'avais entendue la veille me supplier d'aller plus vite en toi et plus profondément, de me taire car tu avais mal la tête._

_J'avais eu mal sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce matin là. Puis, tu m'as demandé si tes amis étaient venus pour t'amener de la salle de bain à ta chambre, car tu ne te souvenais de rien._

_Et là, j'ai fais la pire chose, mais en même temps, j'ai fais la chose que je savais faire le mieux: j'ai fuis._

_Je t'__ai raconté ce mensonge, celui que je t'avoue dans cette lettre, ce parchemin que je ne sais toujours pas si je vais te le transmettre ou pas. Car je sais, ou je devine ta colère envers moi en apprenant la vérité._

_Et quand tu __recevras cette lettre, sache que je serais dans ma chambre à attendre que tu y viennes pour y déverser ta colère, celle que je mérite._

_Tu dois aussi te demander, enfin si tu lis encore la suite de cette lettre, pourquoi je t'avoue tout ça ?_

_Et bien, c'est parce que com__me je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai… je t'ai regardé autrement après cette nuit là. Et j'ai découvert que je préfère Harry à Potter. Harry étant le garçon avec qui j'ai couché, et Potter étant le garçon que j'ai insulté pendant toutes ces années._

_Et… j'aimerais mieux te connaitre Harry. Moi, celui qui a changé de bord cette nuit, celui qui a écouté ses désirs, ceux qu'il refoulait depuis ces quatorze ans. _

_Comme tu le comprends, depuis ma quatrième année, j'ai une sorte d'attirance envers les hommes, mais en bon Malfoy, je l'ai refoulé au tréfonds de mon cerveau et j'ai joué le jeu de l'hétéro pur et dur. Enfin, pour le pur et dur, on repassera d'après Blaise. Enfin Zabini pour toi, tu dois mieux le connaitre sous ce nominatif._

_Bref__, tout ça pour dire qu'en ce jour de noël, j'ai perdu la tête et j'écris cette chose qui j'en suis sûr, gâchera toutes mes chances de pouvoir en savoir plus sur toi…_

_Je me rends même compte maintenant, en écrivant ces mots__, que j'ai complètement oublié le fait que toi il y ait peu de chance pour que tu sois attiré par les garçons, et que même si c'était le cas, tu ne voudrais pas mieux me connaitre._

_L'espoir est illusoire mais tellement… libérateur pour moi. J'ai comme l'impression d'enlever un poids de mes épaules en t'écrivant cette vérité, cet aveu…_

_Je vais te laisser ici, car je dois me rendre au repas dans la grande salle, celui où tu es déjà, t'ayant vu partir il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Si tu lis mes mots, cela veut dire que j'ai eu le courage de glisser ce parchemin sous ta porte avant d'aller diner._

_Je terminerai cette lettre en te disant ceci :_

_Pardon. Pardon d'avoir __laissé faire les choses, d'avoir aimés couché avec toi, d'avoir aimé être en toi, d'avoir osé te mentir sur une chose aussi importante, d'être en moins d'un mois tombé amoureux de toi et pardon pour cette fête que je te gâcherais de toute évidence en te transmettant cette lettre._

_Pardon__ pour tout ça._

_Draco L. Malfoy, celui dont tes déboires, lui ont fait voir ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu apercevoir. »_

Je posai ma plume et attendis que l'encre sèche. Je savais que je faisais une monumentale erreur, mais… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la faire.

Je n'arrivais plus à fermer l'œil la nuit, étant hanté par cette nuit d'Halloween où j'avais été libéré… de ce mensonge qui m'aveuglait. Sans oublier que de plus en plus, mes pensées étaient tournées vers le Sauveur du monde sorcier, vers mon sauveur… celui qui avait failli mourir pour me sortir de cette salle prise par le Feudeymon.

Puis, me souvenant que j'étais attendu, je pliai la lettre, celle que je ne pris pas la peine de relire. Si je le faisais, je me rendrais compte qu'elle n'avait aucun sens, que je parlais de tout sans rien dire… sans compter sur les possibles fautes qu'elle comportait.

Mais je n'avais pas pris attention à mon écriture, juste aux mots que je voulais coucher sur le papier, juste mes remords, ma culpabilité, mes envies cachées…

Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. Quand je passais devant la porte où un magnifique lion dormait, je fermai les yeux, soufflai quelques secondes puis, je me penchai et glissai le papier sous la porte.

Voilà, mon sort était scellé… je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

**POV Harry**

Je tentai de rester le plus longtemps possible à table et ne pas partir comme un impoli, comme Malfoy.

J'avais été surpris d'apprendre qu'il restait pour les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard, mais j'avais entendu dire que c'était parce que ces parents étaient partis en voyages. Un genre de nouvelles noces, un nouveau départ.

Moi, je voulais plutôt revenir en arrière.

Pas que j'avais envie que Voldemort revienne des mort, mais plutôt que je me sente utile. Maintenant que j'avais fait ce pour quoi j'étais né, je me sentais inutile.

Et la récente mise en couple de mes meilleurs amis me faisait sombrer dans une solitude écrasante. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'immiscer entre Ron et Hermione. Eux aussi avaient droits au bonheur.

Certes, j'avais Ginny, mais… depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que nous avions repris notre histoire, je ne ressentais plus autant de chose envers elle. Mais je ne savais pas comment interpréter ces changements, ni comment lui avouer à elle.

Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais refusé de venir au terrier. Mais comment pouvais-je y aller alors que c'était le premier noël que la famille passait sans Fred ? Alors que Ron, lui était chez Hermione et ses parents qui se souvenaient à nouveau d'elle grâce à un contre sort ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer dans cette famille qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas de famille.

Mes parents étaient morts, Sirius était mort, ainsi que Lupin. Hagrid aussi n'était plus et bien d'autres gens chers à mon cœur.

Je déposai ma cuillère, celle remplie de crème anglaise et regardai le peu d'élève présent à table. La plupart commençaient à se lever. Je me dis que c'était le bon moment aussi, alors en m'excusant à la directrice, McGonagal, je pris le chemin de mes appartements, ceux que je partageai depuis le début d'année avec Malfoy.

Il paraitrait que c'était le portrait de Dumbledore qui avait soufflé cette idée à la directrice actuelle. J'avais été en colère au début… puis je m'étais fait à l'idée.

De toute manière, cette guerre m'avait bien apprise quelque chose, Malfoy n'était pas comme je l'aurais cru.

Malgré tout ces défauts, ce jour là, au manoir Malfoy quand nous avions étaient capturé Ron, Hermione et moi, il m'avait reconnu mais avait gardé le silence, et il s'était à peine défendu quand j'avais voulu reprendre nos baguettes. Sans oublier qu'il avait empêché ses amis de me tuer dans la salle sur demande.

Je soufflai, arrivé devant le tableau renfermant mes appartements. Je dis le mots de passe et pénétrai enfin chez moi. Car ici, c'était chez moi depuis septembre.

Je ne savais même pas où aller vivre après cette année, ne voulant pas retourner au quartier général de l'ordre, ni au terrier.

L'obscurité de la salle commune me fit frémir et je me hâtai d'aller dans ma chambre. J'y étais presque tout le temps quand j'étais ici. N'aimant pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que Malfoy… surtout lui d'ailleurs.

Quand je refermais ma porte, je marchai sur un bout de parchemin. Je me baissai pour le ramasser. Je pris le temps d'enlever ma cape et de desserrer ma cravate avant d'aller m'assoir sur le lit et de lire ce que contenait cette lettre.

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Je devais avouer que cela me fit du bien de lire ce que je savais déjà, ce qu'il m'avait caché. Car je n'avais rien oublié, rien.

Et ça, s'était le plus douloureux pour moi. Je me souvenais d'avoir trompé Ginny… et d'avoir plus ou moins aimé ça. Je me souvenais d'avoir aimé être de cette manière là avec un garçon, d'être aussi intime avec lui.

Mais ce matin là, quand je m'étais réveillé seul, j'avais compris sans même avoir entendu cette excuse bidon qu'il m'avait annoncée à ma sortie de ma chambre.

Et le fait de lire toutes ces choses sur lui me donnaient envie de le frapper, de l'embrasser et le haïr.

Le frapper car il avait osé me mentir, même si je l'avais su tout de suite. Et le haïr pace que justement, là, en lisant la fin de sa lettre, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, comme il l'avait fait avec moi la nuit d'Halloween.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir face à son aveu, sa semi déclaration…

Je décidai alors d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi faire, ni quoi dire, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser attendre toute la nuit, même si un bref instant l'idée fut tentante.

Je me relevai donc du lit et marchai d'un pas peu sûr vers sa chambre. Il était au bout du couloir qui menait à nos chambres et notre salle de bain.

Une fois devant la porte où un serpent était là, enroulé sur lui-même, je frappai trois coups brefs, dans l'attende qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Mais rien ne vint. N'ayant pas beaucoup de patience, je décidai de demander gentiment au serpent que j'avais réveillé en frappant à la porte de m'ouvrir. Tout ça bien sûr en fourchelangue.

Il me dit « bonjour » et fut soudain ravi que je puisse lui parler. En échange d'une promesse stipulant que je viendrais de temps en temps discuter avec lui, il me laissa pénétrer la chambre de Malfoy.

Quand je fus à l'intérieur, la première chose qui me frappa fut de voir Malfoy, assis dans un fauteuil, complètement endormi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul face à cette vision que je n'avais pas pensé trouvée ici. Il avait un air très… doux sur le visage. Sans oublier ses cheveux qui était un peu désordonnés.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le réveiller ou le laisser dormir et en discuter demain avec lui. En même temps, je ne savais pas non plus de quoi discuter avec lui. Je me souvenais de tout… donc, je savais pertinemment que j'avais aussi mes tors.

Je l'avais certes repoussé au début, mais pas pour les raison qu'il pensait. Je l'avais repoussé car j'avais eu, pendant quelques secondes, la vision de Ginny découvrant que je la trompais. Tout simplement.

Mais cette vision s'était évanouie après une petite insistance de Malfoy et j'avais laissé les choses se faire. Je l'avais embrassé comme jamais, avec abandon. Bon, en même temps, j'étais un peu ivre, donc je n'avais pas choisi d'être aussi… fougueux, ni aussi « demandeur » comme l'avait précisé Malfoy dans sa lettre.

Je me souvenais aussi que c'était moi qui avait commencé à passer mes mains sur son corps qui à cet instant là, me faisait un bien fou. J'avais eu la sensation de prendre feu avec tout le Whisky que j'avais bu et Malfoy et son corps froid avait été un apaisement.

Puis, je devais avouer que tout était un peu flou jusqu'au moment où je me souvins d'une sensation en moi. Cette chose qui avait éveillée tout les sens d'un coup, allumé un brasier dans le bas de reins. Cette chose s'était le corps de Malfoy en moi touchant une chose des plus… exquise.

Et là, j'avais perdu la tête.

Puis, le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé seul, avec un goût amer en bouche : celui de la déception.

J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là à mon réveil. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quand je m'étais réveillé seul dans mon lit, nu… j'aurais aimé le voir aussi. Il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour me rendre compte que tout ces habits avaient disparu, que mon corps avait été nettoyé de ma semence, celle qui avait jailli avec une telle intensité cette nuit là, celle qui m'avait fait crier tellement cette délivrance avait été la meilleure.

Je n'étais pas un garçon porté sur le sexe, loin de là… mais j'avais plus d'une fois pratiqué le plaisir solitaire et ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit dans les bras de Malfoy, sous son corps, avait été encore plus fort que tout mes moments à moi.

Je secouais la tête car je devais cesser de penser à ça, comme je l'avais fait depuis qu'il m'avait menti ce matin là, et revenais au présent.

Celui où j'étais debout, excité, dans la chambre de Malfoy.

Ne sachant que faire, je décidai, par une envie subite, d'aller m'assoir sur son lit en attendant qu'il se réveille. Là, je verrai bien où les choses iront. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer là tout de suite, étant quand même fatigué.

**POV Draco**

Je me réveillai avec un mal de dos abominable. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai plusieurs choses : mon mal de dos provenait du fait que j'avais dormi dans mon fauteuil, Potter dormant dans mon lit et le jour n'était toujours pas levé.

Je me demandai ce que Potter faisait dans mon lit, à cette heure et en ce jour. S'il était venu ici en réponse à ma lettre, il m'aurait réveillé. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ça, alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me relevai. Je m'étirai un peu, ayant vraiment mal au dos et avec un moment d'hésitation, je me dirigeai vers l'endormi et dit :

-Potter, lève-toi !

Il grogna et se blottis un peu plus sur l'oreiller qui l'avait accueillit.

-Potter, tu es dans mon lit…

-Malfoy fermes là et dors !

-Quoi ?

J'étais incrédule face à cette petite voix qui venait de m'ordonner de dormir. Avait-il encore bu ?

-Potter, as-tu bu ?

-Si c'est pour me baiser à nouveau que tu demandes ça, non…

Il ouvrit ses yeux et je ne pus garder mon regard sur lui. Je reculai même de deux pas et je restais silencieux face à cette vérité. Devant mon silence, il me dit, tout en asseyant :

-Écoute Malfoy, je… ta lettre ne m'a rien appris.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Ce matin là, je me souvenais très bien de ce que nous avions faits.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, alors ?

-Parce que tu étais parti Malfoy, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

-…

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, me dit-il en asseyant.

-Tu crois que je le sais, moi !

-Pourquoi tu as écris cette lettre alors ? Demanda-t-il vraiment curieux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais coupable… et… je ne dors plus depuis.

-Je ne t'en veux pas…

Je relevai la tête, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que je l'avais baissée et regardai ses yeux. Il me disait la vérité.

-Mais, je me rends compte, là tout de suite que c'était une erreur. On doit oublier, me dit-il en se relevant.

-Oublier ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux !

Le bruit de ma porte se refermant fut comme un espoir qui s'envolait. Je me couchai alors et priai Merlin de pouvoir oublier.

**POV Harry** ****** _19 ans plus tard_ ******

Je marchai en suivant James, qui parlait avec Ginny. Mon fils Albus me tenait la main avec un telle force que je me demandai s'il ne fallait mieux pas le garder près de nous et le mettre dans une école de moldu. Il était trop jeune… trop innocent pour filer à Poudlard.

-Dit papa… tu m'écriras ?

-Oui Albus. Je vais t'écrire chaque semaine ! Promis.

-Et maman ?

Je soufflai et regardai en biais ma femme tenir Lily et continuer à discuter avec notre fils ainé. Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'Albus Severus… ne le comprenant pas, n'arrivant pas à le faire rentrer dans le moule standard.

-Elle t'écrira aussi !

Elle allait y être obligée ! J'userais la force et la ruse s'il le fallait.

-Voilà mes chéris, on y est. Passez le mur et attendez nous de l'autre côté, dit Ginny.

-Ok !

Mon fils James sourit et passa la mur, suivit de sa petite sœur Lily et Ginny. Je m'avançai pour faire passer mon fils quand il me chuchota :

-Je ne veux pas y aller papa… s'il te plait… garde moi avec toi…

Je m'accroupi et le pris dans mes bras. J'eus mal au cœur en le sentant pleurer contre mon cou. Après quelque minutes, je me relevai et le tirai vers le mur qu'il franchi tête basse. Je n'attendis pas et le passai moi aussi. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, je fus saisi du nombre de personne présent sur le quai. Je voyais comme si je faisais un bon dans le passé des élèves tirer leur malle, dire au revoir à leur famille…

Une main serrant la mienne me fit revenir au présent et je fus saisi par les yeux brillants de larmes de mon fils. Mon Albus.

-Tu es un grand garçon Albus, et les grand garçon ne pleure pas ! Envoya Ginny à son jeune fils.

J'allai répliquer qu'il pouvait pleurer s'il le voulait mais une autre voix le fit pour moi.

-Laisse le tranquille Gin', il a peur de l'inconnu, c'est tout !

-Marraine !

Mon fils lâcha ma main et fila dans les bras d'Hermione, qui était suivie de Ron avec Hugo et Rose.

-Bon, le train va bientôt partir, il faut que vous montiez dedans, dit ma femme, ne sachant rien répliquer d'autre face à Hermione.

Nous prîmes tous le chemin menant au train, mon fils revenant me tenir la main. Au moment où j'allai lui dire au revoir, je vis du coin de l'œil une chevelure blonde que je n'avais plus vue depuis bien longtemps.

-Tien, on dirait Malfoy là-bas, lâcha Ron.

-Il ne vivait pas en Amérique, aux dernières nouvelles, ajouta Hermione.

-Tant que son gamin ne fréquente pas mes enfants, cru bon d'ajouter ma femme qui me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

-Ouais ! Rose, ne t'approche pas du blond là-bas, compris !

-Oui papa.

-Ron ! Ne l'écoute Rose, fait toi amie avec qui tu veux.

Le reste ne fut plus enregistré par mon cerveau car un regard gris avec emprisonné le mien et tout fut oublié.

Mon cœur prit un rythme rapide, mes mains devinrent moites, ma bouche s'assécha et mon souffle se bloqua.

J'avais devant moi un homme… des plus magnifiques. Un homme qui dans la passé avait été mon ennemi pendant presque sept ans, et un amant d'une nuit, une seule. Je me mis à regretter ma décision, celle que j'avais prise ayant peur… peur de l'inconnu.

J'avais préféré retourner vers ma petite amie et oublier…

Je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas oublié justement, juste mis de côté.

**POV Draco** ****** _Quelques mois plus tard_ ******

Je regardai le train partir. La neige tombait pour s'écraser sur le sol et le parsemait de sa poudre blanche.

Le sifflement de train me fit sortir de la contemplation de la couche de neige et quand je me rendis compte que le train était parti, je me décidai à regagner le ministère, où je pourrais y prendre le portoloin du retour chez moi, à Salem.

J'étais à présent dans le chemin de traverse quand je sentis une personne agripper mon bras. Je me retrouvais devant un Potter les joues rouges et le souffle court.

-Malfoy, attend !

-Potter, désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps.

Je me dégageai de son bras et repris ma route. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Malgré le temps, je lui en voulais toujours.

Seulement voilà, j'avais oublié à quel point cet homme pouvait être têtu.

-Malfoy attend, J'aimerais discuter avec toi !

-Moi, je n'en ai pas envie !

-Je regrette, lança-t-il.

Je me figeai et un instant, mon cœur cessa de battre. Je me retournai alors doucement et quand mes yeux s'ancrèrent au sien, je demandai :

-Que regrettes-tu ?

-Tout, me dit-il en avançant vers moi.

Je pus me rendre compte que certains passant nous regardaient et sans attendre, je lui saisi le bras et transplanai.

**POV Harry**

Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je regardai autour de moi. Je voyais un jardin ou plutôt un parc mal entretenu. Il y avait un lac plus loin. J'allai me retourner pour voir un peu mieux où j'étais quand j'entendis :

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Hein ! Ça t'amuse ?

Je secouai ma tête et regardai mon interlocuteur complément perdu. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça, il y à 19 ans ! Tu viens en rajouter une couche en me disant ouvertement que tu regrettes ? Connard !

Je ne pus éviter le poing qu'il me balança et sans y être préparé, il me fonça dessus.

-Je vais te le faire payer Potter ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait endurer…

Il commença à me frapper de ses poings. Je tentai de me débattre et de le repousser mais je devais aussi avouer qu'il avait une sacrée force. Nous nous roulâmes dans l'herbe haute et après un temps indéterminé, je pus dire en esquivant son poing :

-Je regrette d'avoir eu peur…

Je vis son poing se stopper à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir eu peur ?

-Oui, dis-je en repoussant son poing. J'ai eu peur d'écouter mes désirs, mes envies. Peur de l'inconnu.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, répliqua-t-il en se relevant et en frottant sa bouche où coulait un peu de sang.

-Et si… et si on…

-…

-Écoute Malfoy, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'ai poursuivit. Laisse tomber.

-Dit le fond de ta pensée Potter !

-J'ai envie de recommencer ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard entre nous, murmurais-je.

Le bruit d'un transplanage fut ma seul réponse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un bruit dérangeant me réveilla et je sentis le corps à mes côtés se lever. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur le corps nu de ma femme. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, pris la lettre et renvoya le hibou chez lui.

Je m'en voulais en cet instant de na pas la trouver attirante, là nue devant moi, éclairée par les pâles rayons du soleil.

Un poids dans le lit m'indiqua qu'elle était revenue. Son corps se posa au dessus du mien et sa bouche parsemant la peau de mon torse. Je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit elle… je le voulais lui, du plus profond de mon être. Et depuis deux mois, depuis sa fuite, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps Harry, je dois aller travailler…

Je soufflai de soulagement, qui pour elle passa pour de l'agacement. Quand elle eut quitté le lit conjugal, je passai mes mains sur mon visage. J'avais le moral à zéro depuis bien trop longtemps.

Comment faire autrement quand vous vous rendiez compte à mon âge que vous étiez passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important.

J'aimais Malfoy. Je ne savais pas comment s'était arrivé mais je voulais vivre avec lui quotidiennement, sentir son odeur chez moi, comme je l'avais sentie dans nos appartements de préfets en chef toute une année. Je voulais l'entendre me parler de tout et de rien. Je voulais le voir sourire et dormir à mes côtés.

Et tout cela avec une telle force que j'en étais malade. J'avais perdu ma chance avec lui ce fameux jour où je lui avais demandé l'impossible, de mon point de vue.

Je me rendais compte qu'au bout de 19 années, je n'avais rien oublié.

-Harry ! Tu devrais te lever chéri, me dit Ginny en sortant de la salle de bain habillée et coiffée.

-Hum, oui tu as raison.

-Au fait, la lettre reçue ce matin est pour toi. Je l'ai posée sur le bureau. A ce soir !

Elle vint m'embrasser et ensuite, je fus seul dans la chambre. Je me calai dans mes oreillers et me laissai le temps de me réveiller. Après quelques minutes, je consenti enfin à m'extraire du lit pour aller chercher la lettre. Je posai mes fesse sur le bureau et lus :

_« Potter,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi cette lettre ? Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je l'écris au lieu de venir te le dire de vive voix. _

_Peut être la peur du rejet, ou celle de me rendre compte que tout cela n'est qu'un songe._

_Néanmoins, depuis notre dernière entrevue, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai ressentis le besoin de te faire face, à ma manière. Je ne cache plus mon côté lâche, car devant toi, je l'ai toujours était au fond._

_Je t'en veux Harry, car tu as brisé mes espoirs il y a si longtemps. Tu as brisée en moi ce sentiment qui avait grandi pour toi. _

_Et malgré toutes ces années, j'ai souffert d'avoir dû t'oublier, oublier cette seule nuit, oublier le nouveau toi que j'avais… apprécié plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu._

_Et ma femme a eut beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'aider à surmonter cette perte de toi, qui n'__avait pas eu lieu d'être vu que tu ne m'avais jamais appartenu excepté une nuit, elle n'a jamais réussie._

_Ma femme est une f__emme bien. Elle sait que mon cœur, malgré toutes nos années de mariages ne lui n'appartient pas. Elle sait que mon cœur n'était plus là quand je l'ai rencontrée pendant mon exil sur le nouveau continent après ma septième année. Et elle sait certainement que jamais il ne lui appartiendra._

_Parce que je n'ai plus de cœur Potter. Tu me l'as brisé cette nuit du réveillon. Tu me l'as volé cette nuit d'Halloween. Et tu me l'as rempli d'espoir il y a deux mois._

_Et je n'e__n veux pas de cet espoir, car il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous désormais. Je ne quitterais pas me femme et mon fils pour un homme qui a tiré un trait sur moi avant même que les choses commencent._

_Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ?_

_Je ne veux pas quitter tout ce que j'ai pour toi, je ne veux pas faire de mal à ma femme pour toi. Je ne veux pas la détruire comme tu m'as détruit sans le savoir ou t'en apercevoir._

_Mais malgré tout ça, je te veux. C'est indépendant de ma volonté. Je te veux du plus profond de mon âme et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revivre cette nuit d'halloween avec toi encore et encore._

_Alors voici ce que je te propose._

_Je serais à Paris dans un mois. Je séjournais à l'hôtel « La baguette magique » près des Champs Élysée, du côté sorcier. Si tu acceptes de vivre avec moi dans l'ombre de ma femme, de vivre dangereusement cette passion qui me dévore… soit au rendez-vous._

_Si tu ne viens pas, ne me contact plus et oublie-moi, comme je tentais de le faire depuis tout ce temps._

_Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire._

_A si, profitons-en pour faire plaisir à mon fils. Il aimerait que ton fils Albus vienne passé une partie des grandes vacances chez nous. Réfléchis y avec ta femme. Et envoie-moi ta réponse._

_DM »_

**POV Draco**_(Deux ans plus tard)_

J'étais assis à mon bureau entrain de régler quelques affaires en cours. J'étais devenu avocat dans un cabinet sorcier très bien quotté en Amérique. Je devais dire aussi que je gagnais chaque affaire. Je n'avais encore jamais perdu.

J'étais justement en pleine écriture d'une plaidoirie quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Je sifflai de rage, n'aimant pas être interrompus en plein travail.

Je me levai tout de même, ne voulant pas que le volatile continue de taper de son bec sur la vitre. Une fois cette dernière ouverte, le hibou gris cendre alla se poser sur le perchoir libre de mon propre hibou, parti mener son courrier quotidien.

Je m'approchai, prenant au passage un miam hibou et le lui donnais. Il le prit avec enthousiasme.

Voyant que je ne craignais rien, je défis le nœud et libérai le parchemin.

Je lançai un sort sur la fenêtre ouverte, stoppant ainsi la froideur de dehors, mais laissant une possibilité de sortie au volatile. Je repris ensuite place à mon bureau, poussai les quelques documents liés à mon travail et déroulai la lettre.

_« Mon amour,_

_Cette lettre est très difficile pour moi. Je ne veux pas en venir là, ni te perdre. Mais je n'en peux plus._

_Je t'aime, tu le sais. Je te le dis le peu de fois où nous pouvons nous voir. _

_Mais mon amour ne suffit plus… je te veux près de moi._

_Et n'osant pas te le dire en face, ne voulant pas vivre ton rejet, je t'écris cette lettre._

_Cela fait presque deux ans que nous avons une liaison, et cela fait presque autant de temps que je n'attends qu'une chose venant de toi : que tu quittes ta femme._

_Sache qu'hier soir, j'ai annoncé à Ginny que je demandai le divorce, d'ailleurs, les démarches sont lancées depuis quelques jours. Je n'en peu plus de tout ces mensonges Draco._

_Alors, cette lettre est une demande._

_Quitte ta femme pour moi. Vivons enfin notre amour au grand jour._

_Si tel est ta volonté, je serais là pour toi, t'aimer le reste de ma vie. Mais si au contraire, tu me refuses ce plaisir, je suis dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à notre relation._

_Je n'en peu plus. Des mensonges, des nuits trop nombreuses sans toi et peu nombreuse avec toi. Je voudrais pouvoir me réveiller une seul fois à tes côtés…_

_Draco, cette lettre est soit un nouveau départ pour nous, soit un adieu. Je ne compte pas t'attendre toute ma vie, même si je t'aimerais par delà le temps._

_Écoute ton cœur et non ta tête Draco, écoute tes désirs et tes envies et non tes obligations._

_HP »_

**POV Harry**(le 31 octobre de l'année suivante)

Je soufflai et quand j'entendis enfin la musique, je pénétrai dans la pièce. Il y avait peu de monde. La famille Weasley m'ayant tournée le dos, à part Ron et Hermione qui, eux ne m'avaient pas laissé tomber, malgré mes choix.

Et je devais dire, qu'en cet instant, là, de voir l'homme que j'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé, habillé tout de blanc, le regard fixé sur moi, je sus que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, je pris deux secondes pour regarder mes enfants. James était avec sa petite amie, Rose et Lily étaient plus dans les nuages que présentes parmi nous. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur mon fils Albus, qui tenait la main de son ami, qui devait être plus que ça…

-Harry, laisse nos enfants tranquilles, c'est notre jour à nous, entendis-je.

Je souris à cette phrase. Lui aussi, avait remarqué l'amitié si ambigüe des nos fils.

-Bon, la cérémonie peut commencer ? Questionna le maitre de cérémonie.

-Oui, dis-je en prenant la main de mon désormais futur mari.

Quand ses longs doigts serrèrent les miens, je fermai les yeux de contentement. Il m'avait fallut toutes ces années pour trouver mon bonheur. Maintenant que je l'avais à portée de main, je ne comptais plus jamais le lâcher.

**THE END !**

* * *

**Alors voilà, j'ai quand même réussi à bouclé cet Os qui était logiquement prévu pour le 25/12.**

**Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'****écrire, tombant toujours dans une tragédie. Soit Ginny tuait Harry, soit Draco, soit les deux par colère. Où encore, Harry était empoissonné par sa femme, et c'était Draco qui portait le chapeau et subissait le baiser des détraqueurs. Bref, mon moral n'est pas super réjouissant… **

**J'espère quand même que cet Os vous a plu un minimum. (^-^)**

**Dites le moi en me laissant une review, si le cœur vous en dit. **

**Pour les anonymes qui souhaiteraient une réponse, laissez-moi votre adresse mail dans votre review, ou passez par mon site auteur, mon Face Book, mon live Journal ou directement par mail **_(lien dans mon profil)_

**Et pour finir :**

**Bonne et heureuse année à tous. Que cette année 2011 vous apporte bonheur, santé et argent.**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Ps :**** Si cela n'est pas déjà fait, allez jeter un œil sur mes co-écritures **_(liens présents dans mon profil – une surprise vous y attendra peut être mardi soir)_

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


End file.
